Chinese 11th Degree Items
Protector Protector, also known as leather, offers less protection then Armor in terms of physical defense but more magical defense. It is also lighter armor so can gain a light bonus if you wear all Protector pieces. You can mix and match Protector pieces with Armor pieces but I wouldn't recommend it. Go with one or the other. The bonus you get from wearing all protector is a 10% run speed increase and a reduction of 10% of the mana cost of all your skills and spells. So if a skill would normally take 20 mana points to use it instead takes 18 mana points. Remember ALL pieces must be Protector to make use of this bonus and you must have all slots that are available to wear "armor" filled. If you are missing your helmet piece then you do not get the bonus even if you have Garment Garments can not be worn with any other piece of armor. It can not be mixed and matched with the other "armor types." It offers the least physical resistance and the most magical resistance. It is also much lighter and thus gives a bigger bonus when all "armor slots" on your character are filled with Garments. The bonus is a 20% run speed increase and a 20% mana reduction when using skills so a skill that takes 20 mana points will instead take 16. Personally, I recommend every one start off with Garments until level 20. The difference you see in the physical resistance between the different "armor types" is negligible. The difference you see in the mana potions or downtime you have is immense, especially when you are low level and strapped for cash. That 20% mana reduction bonus from Garments will make a bigger difference in your leveling speed from lack of downtime and cut down on your mana potions that you'll need to use. Armor Now the armor sets come in 3 tiers just like weapons. I'll explain using weapons because it's easier to see since you only have one weapon slot but 6 armor slots. Take a Bronz Bow for example. This is a level 8 bow as sold by the blacksmith in Jangan. The next level bow sold by the blacksmith is an Iron Bow for use by level 16. Does this mean you are stuck using a Bronz Bow from level 8 through 15? No. There are multiple tiers to the Bronz Bow but the other two tiers are dropped by monsters and not sold in shops. The other two tiers of a Bronz Bow are Hunter Bronz Bow which is level 10 and Archer Bronz Bow which is level 13. This gives players 2 stepping stones on the way to 16. Iron Bow has the same steps. Level 16 is sold by the shops, but level 18 and 21 is dropped. Armor sets follow the same pattern as weapons in that they have tiers but since there is 6 armor slots: chest, legs, head, hands, shoulder, and feet; each slot is not the same level. Let us take Small Linen Garments for example. This is roughly the level 8 armor sold by the NPC shop vendor. However, not all slots are level 8. They are in the following increments: Small Linen Gloves are level 8, Small Linen Shoulders are level 9, Small Linen Feet are level 10, Small Linen hats or crowns (depending on if you want to see your head or not because you get a choice of which style headwear to use) is level 11, Small Linen Legs are 12, and Small Linen Chestpieces are 13. Weapons Silkroad Online the follow Chinese classes are defined based on weapons used in combat. They are Bicheon, or sword and shield, Heuksal, or spear or Glaive and last Pacheon or Archer. besides these classes there is a subclass in Silkroad Online usually called the nuker since it has no official name. besides these weapon classes there is also the choice between a few different types of force. wich are mainly to imbue your weapon skills and make them stronger with buffs. These are, Cold, Lightning, Fire and Force (wich is infact a healing style). Cold is the weakest imbue to the weapon but adds a very powerful slow to the enemy wich makes them hit and move a lot slower. Lightning has a more Area of effect imbue, it's dmg is lower than fire but higher than cold's it increases movement speed and magical damage with it's buffs. And than there's fire the single target highest damage imbue wich increases physical damage and magical defense with its buffs. From these skill trees the nuker comes, the nuker essentially uses a Nuke wich also comes with these skill trees, so for example a fire ball with the fire tree. The damage from these nukes is based of the magical attack power of the character instead of the physical wich is the case with the weapon tree skills. This results in the highest damaging characters but with the lowest defense| Sword It's offensive power is lower than that of the blade but its accuracy rate is high. It is favorable to a Force skill typed character because its magical offensive power is higher than it's physical power. (Type: One-Handed Weapon (Can wear a shield) Blade It has higher offensive power but less accuracy rate than that of the sword. It is favorable to a Weapon skill typed character because its magical offensive power is low compared to its physical offensive power. (Type: One-Handed Weapon (Can wear a shield) Spear It has a long reach and higher offensive power than the sword. It is favorable to Force skill typed character because its magical offensive power is higher than its physical power (Type: Two-Handed Weapon (Cannot wear a shield) Glaive It has a long reach and higher offensive power than the blade.It is favorable to a Weapon skill typed character because its magical offensive power is low compared to its physical offensive power. (Type: Two-Handed Weapon (Cannot wear a shield) Bow The offensive power and accuracy rate are lower than others but it has a longer range. It is not that durable, so it is not suited to long duration battles (Type: Two-Handed Weapon (Cannot wear a shield) Shield Shield is used by characters who are using either blade or sword. Using shield makes your character block some attacks from your opponent mobs or player. It is also used by players who need buffs that requires shield.